1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air temperature control systems, and particularly to a new and improved system which is extremely energy efficient and virtually maintenance free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of temperature control systems have been developed to maintain comfortable conditions within homes and other buildings. Some systems are used only for heating air, employing gas, oil, electric, or other types of furnaces through which air is blown to heat it. Other systems are used only for cooling air, such as the traditional air conditioning unit. Such air conditioning units typically employ an electrically operated compressor together with a condenser and refrigerant which work together to remove heat from interior air and pass the heat to the outside of the building.
Modern systems, such as the heat pump, are used to both heat and cool air. Heat pumps employ an electrically operated compressor together with refrigerant. For heating purposes, the refrigerant absorbs heat from outside sources, is compressed to further increase its temperature, and then flows through a heat exchanger across which room air is passed, the air absorbing heat from the refrigerant. For cooling purposes, the refrigerant flows at high temperature through outside coils which absorb heat from the refrigerant, and the cooled refrigerant then passes through the heat exchanger which absorbs heat from the room air.
Although the above described systems work satisfactorily, they all inherently have several disadvantages. Each of the systems consumes a relatively large amount of energy, whether that energy is in the form of electricity, oil, gas, or other fuels. Second, the systems include relatively complex and expensive components. As a result, the initial costs of the systems are typically high and repair and replacement of the components can also be costly. Thirdly, the system components can be expected to wear out, with replacement being time consuming as well as costly. Finally, most cooling systems as well as some heating systems require the use of a refrigerant, such as freon, in a closed subsystem which must be replenished whenever leaks develop or when certain maintenance is performed.
In view of the above described problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air temperature control system which consumes a relatively small amount of energy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system comprising simple, low cost components.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system requiring minimal maintenance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system requiring no refrigerant.